Mistrz i uczeń
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 8 Widać chłopaka jak biegnie miedzy drzewami i przecina je swoim mieczem . '' '''Valior :' Nie wiem gdzie jesteś , ale wkrótce cię odnajdę . Podbiega na skałę . '' '''Valior :' I tak ciebie dopadnę ! Wskakuje na czubek , skacze w kierunku drzewa i przecina pień na pół . '' '''Valior :' Nie umkniesz przed mym gniewem ! Zaczyna biec dalej . '' '''Opening' Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Przed świątynią Widać jak sobie spokojnie leże i ogonem podaje sobie banany do zjedzenia. '' '''Wukong :' Zrób to zrób tamto , łee .. mam teraz luzu trochę . nawet rąk sobie ie brudzę . Wpatruje się w niebo . Wukong : Mógłbym tak żyć codziennie. Co za relaks. Bierze swoją broń i odcina jabłko z sąsiedniego drzewa i chwyta je ogonem . '' '''Wukong :' Pychotka. Gdy zajadał się owocami , niedaleko świątyni pojawił się Valior . '' '''Valior :' Wukong , ten co tutaj robi ?! Ten się rozgląda , bo usłyszał hałas . '' '''Wukong :' Oww , czy to ty Valior ? Valior : Tak to ja , teraz powiedz mi gdzie jest Elvira ! Wukong : To jest tajna informacja. Zaczyna chrupać zerwane jabłko . '' '''Valior :' Mów mi natychmiast . Wukong : Nie gorączkuj się tak ! Daj spokój z tym . Valior ; gadaj , albo zrobi się nieprzyjemnie ! Wukong : Nie ! Rzuca w niego resztami z jabłka , ten się nieco zdenerwował . '' '''Valior ( W swoich myślach ) :' Nie chce po dobroci , to zobaczymy na co go stać w walce ! Wyciąga swoje ostrze , po czym chce go zaatakować , ale ten używa swojego Sansetsu i się broni . '' '''Wukong :' Nie uważasz ,że to nie fair ? Valior : Nie fair jest zawierać sojusz z tamta diablicą ! Wukong : Elvirę to ty zostaw w spokoju ! Valior : Jeśli jesteś z nią , to stoisz na mojej drodze ! Drugą ręką uderza go w twarz , ale przenika przez niego . '' '''Valior ( W swoich myślach ) :' Co do ch… Nim się zorientował , dostał cios w brzuch i głowę , po czym został odepchnięty. '' '''Wukong :' Podobała się sztuczka ? Valior : Mogłem się domyślić , mistrz Yi cię wspaniale wyszkolił . Wukong : Yi ? A skąd ty o nim wiesz ! Valior : Jakby nie patrzeć byłem prowadzącym .. Wukong : A teraz szukasz kogoś do zabawy . urocze. Ale cię rozczaruję . Chcesz Elvirę to musisz pokonać mnie ! Zeskakuje z murku świątyni . W powietrzy kopiuje się na trzy części . '' '''Wukong :' Czy dasz radę ? Iluzja 1 : Nas pokonać ? Valior : Jest ciekawiej niż sądziłem . Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : Tego nie przewidziałem . Za wcześnie zaatakowałem . Musi mi wystarczyć tylko miecz. Dopóki nie odnowiłem sił po walce z kosiarzem . Iluzje ruszyły w jego stronę '' '''Iluzja 2 :' Zaczynamy zabawę co nie chłopaki ! Iluzja 1 : Pewnie braciszku ! Podbiegają i zaczynają go atakować , udaje mu się jednak odparowywać wszystkie ciosy . '' '''Iluzja 2 :' Tylko na to cię stać ? Kopia wzięła swoje Sansetsu i poszerzyła linki znajdujące się w środku broni . '' '''Iluzja 2 :' Bawimy się ! Pierwsza kopia zaczęła dalej atakować , z nieco większym skutkiem . Valior nie mógł skoncentrować się na jego atakach . '' '''Valior ( W swoich myślach ) :' Jeśli to dłużej potrwa nie dam sobie z tym rady . Po chwili udało mu się odeprzeć atak , ale druga iluzja unieruchomiła go . '' '''Iluzja 2 ;' Do roboty ! Iluzja 1 podbiegła i zamachnęła się . '' '''Iluzja 1 ;' Rozpaćkanie ! Z całej siły uderzyła Valiora w plecy , został tam czerwony ślad. '' '''Valior :' Kurwa ! Prawdziwy Wukong wygodnie rozłożył się na hamaku , który rozkładał sobie podczas walki . '' '''Wukong :' Ale tutaj nie ma lampy ? Gdzie ona jest ? Valior : Udajesz idiotę , czy taki jesteś ? Wukong : I ty mnie jeszcze obrażasz ? jesteś związany. Iluzja 1 : Nie uwolnisz się w tym momencie . Zacieśnił swoja broń , sprawiając mu większy ból . '' '''Valior :' Widać twój mistrz nie wpoił ci całej wiedzy ! Wukong : jak śmiesz , byłem najlepszym uczniem ! Valior : Jesteś tylko leniwą istotą , wysługującą się kopiami ! Iluzja 2 : Nie wolno ci tak mówić ! Wyskoczył po czym zdzielił Valiora w twarz , ten wykorzystał okazję i się uwolnił i odskoczył . Złapał się za ramię i zaczął je masować . '' '''Valior :' Ty naprawdę chcesz ją chronić !? Ona zabiła więcej ludzi niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić ! Iluzja 2 : jak mogłeś go kopnąć . Iluzja 1 : Wykurzył mnie . Wukong : Cicho kopie . Podchodzi i odsuwa ich na bok i staje przed Valiorem . '' '''Wukong :' Mistrz mnie nauczył , że zawsze powinienem szukać swojego przeciwieństwa . Że moim celem będzie towarzyszenie komuś , kto jest inny niż ja ! Pokładał we mnie wielkie nadzieje , więc nie czepiaj się tej dziewczyny ! Valior : Ty nie dostrzegasz powagi sytuacji ? Ona byłaby wstanie cię zabić , jeśli tylko znalazłaby sposobność ! Wukong : Nie zrobiłaby tego ! Iluzja 1 : Może mieć rację . Iluzja 2 : Teraz go bronisz ? Iluzja 1 : Mówi z sensem , a jestem mądrzejszy niż ty ! Pokazuje mu język . '' '''Iluzja 2 :' Szkoda ,że jesteś taki przystojny . inaczej skrzywdziłbym twoją buźkę . Iluzja 1 : Wukong , on chce nie pobić ! Iluzja 2 : Co za dziecko . Valior : Nawet nad kopiami nie panujesz . Wukong : One tak zawsze . I póki tego nie zrozumiesz , czas byś trafił do grobu . Ten padł na kolana , oparł się o miecz wbity w ziemię . '' '''Valior :' Jeśli tak mam skończyć . Wukong zdejmuje z pleców swoja broń , pędzi i szykuje się do ataku , ale nagle przed nim pojawia się bariera z ognia . '' '''Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) :' Co to za sztuczka ? Oboje nie wiedzą co się stało . Spoglądają w górę i widzą Elvirę . '' '''Wukong :' Kochana , widziałaś moją walkę ? Elvira : Czemu go nie zabiłeś ? Ten się zaczął drapać i był lekko zakłopotany . '' '''Wukong :' Miałem to zrobić . Elvira : Ty za dużo myślisz , za mało robisz ! Żegnaj ! Uniosła rękę i wystrzeliła małą kulę lawy w jego stronę , ale iluzja 1 zasłoniła go swoim ciałem . '' '''Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) :' Jak to ? Jak mogła ?? Iluzja 1 : Wybacz mi twórco … Czarnieje po czym zamienia się w popiół . '' '''Valior :' Po tylu latach .. Podnosi się w bierze swój miecz. '' '''Elvira :' Znam cię i pamiętam .. musiałam poukładać swoje sprawy. Valior : Jak mogłaś zabić moją rodzinę ! Jak ! Elvira : Nie bierz tego do sobie . potrzebowałam medalionu . W oczach Valiora pojawiła się łza , mimo ,ze nie ukazuje emocji . '' '''Valior :' Ty żmijo , ty padalcu , ty psie .. nie nawet gorzej .. Elvira : Dziękuje za komplement . Zaśmiała mu się perfidnie w twarz . Elvira : Ty myślałeś ,że mnie powstrzymasz ? A ty mogłeś wierzyć ,ze mnie pokochasz ? Co za naiwność . Wukong : To nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło ? Zupełnie . Elvira : Uczysz się. Ale jesteś beznadziejny jak twój tzw. Yi . Wiesz o tym ,ze też posłałam go do grobu ? Wukong : Yi .. Elvira : Przepięknej nocy , twój mistrz zasiadł przed dojo , po czym pił herbatę . Wiedział co go czeka . Ale był za stary ,żeby mi się przeciwstawić ! Podeszłam i orżnęłam mu głowę , po czym cała świątynia spłonęła. Ten kto mi to zlecił solidnie mi za to zapłacił . Wukong : Jak mogłaś .. jak mogłaś to zrobić ! Zacisnął swoją broń i spojrzał na Valiora. Aż zrobiło mu się przykro. '' '''Iluzja 2 :' A moim bratem nikt się nie przejmie. Wukong : Mam tylko jedną rzecz do powiedzenia. Elvira : A to jaką ? Wukong : Czy nie jest za późno , żebyś mi wybaczył to bracie ? Na twarzy Valiora pojawił się uśmieszek . Valior ; Nigdy nie jest za późno by naprawić błąd . Wstał i jego miecz zaczął płonąć . '' '''Valior :' Czas dać jej nauczkę ! Wukong : Chyba masz rację ! Rzucają nie na nią , ale ta podskakuje do góry . '' '''Elvira :' Tylko na to was stać ? Żałośni jesteście ! Zaczyna się kręcić w powietrzu , po czym strzela małymi odłamkami ognia , Valior i Wukong uciekają z miejsca. '' '''Wukong :' Podaj rękę ! Chwyta go po czym zeskakuje ze świątyni i oboje skaczą na drzewo . '' '''Valior :' Dzięki . Wukong : Miałeś rację .. Valior : Pamiętaj jedno . twój mistrz zawsze ci powtarzał . Nieważne co by się stało , czy będziesz trzymał ze złymi . Pamiętaj ,ze ważniejsi są ludzie , którzy wierzą w ciebie niezależnie od tego jaki jesteś . Wukong się nieco rozchmurzył i przybił piątkę . '' '''Wukong :' Dzięki . Valior : Nie ma sprawy . Równiacha z ciebie. Teraz czas by ona nikogo więcej nie skrzywdziła. Oboje ruszyli w stronę Elviry . Pełni zapału ,ze są w stanie ją pokonać. '' Wioska , za domkiem '''Aisha :' Nie mogę się doczekać psiaczku ! Lurous : Czas narobić im rzeź ! Wyjął dwa topory naładowane energią z małego reaktora . '' '''Lurous :' Zabawę czas zacząć ! Aisha : Pędzimy ! Uderzył w drewnianą ścianę i całą rozwalił . Nieświadoma Ember i Emily , które siedziały na górze spojrzały za okno . '' '''Ember :' Co się dzieje ? Aisha : Szczury są na górze ! Ember : Szczury !? Zapłacisz mi za tą obelgę ! Wzięła swoją gitarę i wyskoczyła i porwała Aishę , po czym obie spadły. '' '''Lurous :' Nie będę tego tolerował ! To będzie moja zabawa ! Rzucił toporem i zaczął niszczyć fundamenty. '' '''Emily :' Musze się wydostać . Zaczęła biec w kierunku schodów i nagle podłoga zaczęła się załamywać . '' '''Emily :' Nie .. Cudem chwyciła się za hak i oparła się o ścianę . '' '''Emily ( W swoich myślach ) :' Nie mogę z nim walczyć . on mnie zmiażdży jedną ręką . Lurous : Dziewico , dziewiczo , gdzie jesteś ? Chwyciła się mocniej , ale dom stracił stabilność , spadło więcej mebli . '' '''Lurous :' Gdzie ! Jesteś! Rzucił się bez powodu i zaczął niszczyć meble . '' '''Emily ( W swoich myślach ) :' Moje jedyne wyjście to okno , ale on mnie zauważy i trafi toporem , mogę też spróbować nad nim przeskoczyć . gdzie jest Serensen .. Lurous : Czekam aż się ruszysz .. Obraca się i śmieje się do niej . Emily ( W swoich myślach ) : On wiedział .. No pięknie . Lurous : Świeże mięsko dziewicy . Szkoda ,ze ta ognista uciekła. Miałaby cię na rożnie … Emily : Nie dziękuję , wole mieć swoje mięso przy kościach . Lurous : Ja się tobą zajmę ! Rzuca w jej stronę toporem , ta skacze na niego i przeskakuje mu przez ramię . '' '''Emily :' Chyba się udało . Lurous Skacze do góry i wybija się w górę z Emily w ręce. Rozbija dach , po czym rzuca ją o środek wioski. Emily ( W swoich myślach ) : Czy to mój koniec ? Nagle z lasu wyskakuje Serensen i chwyta dziewczynę . '' '''Emily :' Serensen ! Serensen : Nie masz honoru walczyć z dziewczyną Lurous spada na ziemię i ziemia aż drży . '' '''Lurous :' Wypruję twoje flaki i tej dziewczyny Serensen : Jesteś odrażający . Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : Ale również interesujący . Naprawdę ciekawy . Dziewczyna przerażona tym co się stało spojrzała na swojego wybawiciela. '' '''Emily :' Ja wiem co ty chcesz zrobić ! Wiem .. Serensen : Skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć ? Emily : Podsłuchiwałeś mnie wtedy . Serensen : Widać umiesz obserwować , tak jak ja. Dziewczyna odskoczyła, odeszła od niego . '' '''Serensen :' Ja niestety nie mogę nic z tym zrobić . Ale ktoś na to może zaradzić . Lurous : Nie tylko ona będzie z tym toporem biegała . Zaczął nimi klaskać , a ona zamarła. '' '''Emily ( W swoich myślach ) :' On tak nie uważa . Emily : Nie rób tego , albo .. Wiem ! Ścisnęła i skulona odeszła od nich . '' '''Serensen :' Zniszczysz nas tym kijkiem ? Lurous : Ja się pogubiłem ? To kogo mam zabić ? Zaczął się drapać po swoich . Emily : Ale tego widoku mogłeś sobie odpuścić . Serensen : Aż mi się zrobiło niedobrze . Wyciąga coś . Zaczyna się ruszać i ma parę włosów. '' '''Lurous :' Karaluch ? Wkłada go do ust i chrupie . '' '''Emily ( W swoich myślach ) :' Jeśli chciał mnie dobić i zamęczyć to mu się udało . Serensen : ( W swoich myślach ) : Co za chory człowiek . Lurous ( W swoich myślach ) : Chrupie .. pewnie jak byłem w krzakach mi wlazł . pomylił to z norką . Lurous : Zabawa zabawą , ale .. Spojrzał się , po czym rzucił toporem w stronę Emily , miał jej przebić głowę , ale Serensen zablokował cios. '' '''Emily :' Co .. ty przecież ? Dumnie podchodzi i wyjmuje jeden z toporów. '' '''Serensen :' To co w tobie widzę , to dobrego przeciwnika. Wiem ,że dałem po sobie źle poznać . Postaraj się jednak się we mnie wstawić . Nie zawsze miałem dobre życie. Emily : Nie jesteś sam ! Na tym świecie ! Lurous : Rozklejać się będziecie . naprawdę mi to wisi . I oddawaj mi topór !? Serensen : Niestety , to teraz należy do mnie , a żebyś nie uciekł . Rzuca w niego siecią lin i go związuje . '' '''Serensen :' Nie ruszysz się przez chwilę . Zaczął się szarpać , ale nie mógł wyjść . Lurous : Uwięziony ? Uwięziony ? Emily : Chyba go zdenerwowałeś .. Serensen : Naprawdę się wkurzył . Oboje pobiegli w stronę lasu , a Lurous ze złości rozplątał więzy . '' '''Lurous :' Widać , trzeba ich potraktować , czymś bardziej wybuchowym . Dla zabawy podrzuca małą bombą i wyjmuje katanę ze swojej torby. '' '''Lurous :' Urządzę im hara-kiri ! Las , obóz dzieci nocy Catherine : W końcu , to słońce dzisiaj jest nie do zniesienia . Hector : Co za upał .. Wystawia język i dyszy .. Catherine : Zupełnie jak pies co ? Milda : Powiecie mi w końcu co się stało z Egirem ! Catherine : Więc stoczyliśmy bój w zamku , miałam zginąć , ale Hektor mnie obronił . Udało nam się , a właściwie jemu zmusić japońca do senpukku. Milda : Senpukku ? Hector : Nie mów , że nie wiesz co to jest ! Zaśmiał się i drapał się po włosach . '' '''Milda :' Ja nawet nie jestem z tego wymiaru ! Ale dokończ . Catherine : Jesteśmy na tropie Boba , Kiyoko i Lisy , pozostałych z tej drużyny . Hektor : Rozumiem ,ze chłopak jest szczęśliwy . Catherine : Coś sugerujesz ? Hektor : Twój misiaczek z obozu . Pewnie było tam cudownie . Wyciąga sztylet i podstawia mu pod gardło . Catherine : Ty chcesz mnie specjalnie wkurzyć . Hektor : Nikt nie chce cię , no .. wkurzyć Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : I tak niedługo nie będziecie mi potrzebni . Haha.. ! Hektor : Wybaczcie , ja idę pod drzewko . Catherine : Nie możesz powiedzieć , że na stronę … Milda : Dziwni jesteście .. Zaczęła wgryzać się w owoc , jakby nie wiedziała co to jest . '' '''Catherine :' Więc opowiedz coś o sobie ! Ja potem o sobie ci opowiem . Siadła koło niej i zaczęła opowiadać . '' Historia Mildy ''Jest to kontynuacja wydarzeń po tym jak zniknęła Kitdelena , a wojska jej ojca zostały rozgromione. '' '''Jayce :' Więc zbudź się moja ty wierna kopio . Wielki pojemnik się otwiera i wychodzi naga Milda .. Milda : Kim .. , gdzie je jestem ? Jayce : Więc , naprawdę zadziałało . Witaj moja córko . Milda : Ty mnie stworzyłeś ? Jayce : W rzeczy samej . od zawsze chciałem mieć kogoś u swojego boku . Wprowadzić go ! Dwaj dziwnie ubrani strażnicy wnoszą tajemniczego gościa … Baldur : Ty ! Coś ty zrobił mojej córce ! Spojrzał na Mildę , po czym się wyrwał i ją przytulił . '' '''Milda :' Córce ? Baldur : Uwolnimy się jeszcze .. Milda : Ja nie jestem twoją córką Wstaje i chwyta Jayca za kołnierz , po czym go unosi . Strażnicy chronią go włóczniami . '' '''Jayce :' Odważnie jak na starego głupca. Milda poznaj kogoś , kto jest w tobie zakochany . Milda : Zakochany ? Baldur : Co to za bzdura ! Nigdy nie .. Jayce wyjął dziwne urządzenie i dźgnął nim Baldura w gardło. '' '''Jayce :' Mowa to srebro lecz milczenie to złoto. Cenniejsze niż wszystko . Bardur nieprzytomny padł na ziemię . '' '''Jayce :' Wy dwaj pokażcie Mildzie komnatę ! Pokój Bobbiego Bawił się przy jakiejś maszynie. '' '''Bobbie :' Cudowne wspomnienia , ale pomińmy je. A w kolejnym odcinku , dowiecie się reakcji Kiyoko i Boba o ucieczcie Lisy ! Jak potoczy się walka Valiora i Wukonga , Czy Aisha sprosta Ember i czy Serensen ucieknie z Emily przed gniewem Lurousa ? Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki